Wolverine and the X-Men (2009)
Wolverine and the X-Men is an American cartoon series by Marvel Animation. It is the fourth animated adaptation of the X-Men characters. It aired between January 23, 2009 and November 29, 2009. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Steve Blum - Wolverine/Logan 'Secondary Cast' *Danielle Judovits - Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde *Fred Tatasciore - Beast/Hank McCoy *Gwendoline Yeo - Domino/Neena Thurman *Jennifer Hale - Jean Grey *Jim Ward - Professor Charles Xavier *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost *Kate Higgins - Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Kieren van den Blink - Rogue *Liam O'Brien - Angel/Warren Worthington III, Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Mark Hildreth - Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff *Nolan North - Cyclops/Scott Summers *Richard Doyle - Senator Robert Kelly *Roger Craig Smith - Forge *Susan Dalian - Storm/Ororo Munroe *Tom Kane - Magneto/Erik Lensherr *Yuri Lowenthal - Iceman/Bobby Drake 'Minor Cast' *AJ Buckley - Toad/Mortimer Toynbee *Alex Désert - Nick Fury (ep7) *André Sogliuzzo - Arclight *April Stewart - Selene *Benjamin Bryan - Young Scott Summers (ep20) *Charlie Adler - Captain Gruber (ep6), Mojo *Chris Edgerly - Agent Haskett, Carl (ep1) *Clancy Brown - Mister Sinister/Nathaniel Essex *Corey Burton - John Grey *Crispin Freeman - Multiple Man/Jamie Madrox (ep12) *Crystal Scales - Erica (ep1) *Danielle Judovits - Tildie Soames, Young Christy (ep11) *Dominic Janes - Squidboy/Sammy Paré *Fred Tatasciore - Blockbuster/Michael Baer, Harpoon/Kodiak Noatak (ep12), Hulk (ep7), Juggernaut/Cain Marko *Gabriel Mann - Bruce Banner (ep7) *Graham McTavish - Sebastian Shaw *Grey DeLisle - Mrs. Paré (ep6), Network/Sarah Vale (ep6), Psylocke/Elisabeth Braddock (ep8), Spiral/Rita Wayword *Gwendoline Yeo - Madeline Drake (ep2), Mariko Yashida (ep17), Master Mold *James Patrick Stuart - Avalanche/Dominic Petros *James Sie - Sensei Ogun (ep17), Yakuza Leader (ep17) *Jennifer Hale - Boom Boom/Tabitha Smith (ep1), Randy's Wife (ep1) *Jim Ward - Christoph Nord/Maverick, Dr. Abraham Cornelius, Rover, Sentinel, Warren Worthington II, William Drake (ep2) *Kari Wahlgren - Christy Nord, Dr. Sybil Zane, Magma/Amara Aquilla (ep5) *Kate Higgins - Pixie/Megan Gwynn *Keone Young - Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai (ep17) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Abasi (ep4), Bishop, Shadow King/Amahl Farouk (ep4) *Laraine Newman - Marjorie (ep23) *Liam O'Brien - Nitro/Robert Hunter (ep8) *Liza Del Mundo - Polaris/Lorna Dane *Michael Ironside - Colonel Moss, Dr. Brooks (ep20) *Nolan North - Berzerker/Ray Crisp, Colossus/Peter Rasputin (ep1), Pyro/John Allerdyce *Peter Lurie - Sabretooth/Victor Creed *Phil LaMarr - Bolivar Trask, Gambit/Remy LeBeau *Phil Morris - Randy (ep1) *Roger Craig Smith - Hellion/Julian Keller, Kamal (ep9) *Stephen Stanton - Blob/Fred Dukes *Steve Blum - Fever Pitch (ep10), Vanisher/Telford Porter, Vindaloo/Venkat Katregadda (ep6), Young Berzerker (ep12) *Susan Dalian - Dr. Kavito Rao (ep13) *Tamara Evans - Mystique/Raven Darkholme *Tara Strong - Dust/Sooraya Qadir (ep10), Firestar/Angelica Jones (ep9), Laura Kinney/X-23, Marrow/Sarah, Stepford Cuckoos (ep26) *Tom Kane - Professor Thorton *Vanessa Marshall - Vertigo (ep12) 'Additional Voices' *André Sogliuzzo *Charlie Adler *Chris Edgerly *Crispin Freeman *Danielle Judovits *Fred Tatasciore *Grey DeLisle - Worthington Commercial (ep19) *Jennifer Hale *Jim Ward - News Reporter (ep2) *Kari Wahlgren - Computer Voice (ep14) *Kate Higgins *Kevin Michael Richardson *Liam O'Brien *Mark Hildreth *Nolan North - Doctor (ep19) *Richard Doyle *Roger Craig Smith *Steve Blum *Susan Dalian *Tom Kane - Announcer (ep15) Category:Cartoons Category:2009 Cartoons